


A Force User Doesn't Need a Lightsaber to be Dangerous

by Durendal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bounty Hunting, Dark Jedi - Freeform, Gen, Mandalorians - Freeform, Not canon to my other Star Wars fics, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durendal/pseuds/Durendal
Summary: Lightsaber proof armour is only so useful.





	

Birco stood on the edge of a precipice, his back to the edge as he faced his pursuer. Ever since the collapse of the Separatists and the reorganisation of the Republic into the Empire, he had been on the run. After years of travelling the galaxy, constantly on the move, someone had finally tracked him down, hoping to claim the bounty on his head. 

The man who stood before him wore red armour, with a black T-visor staring at him coldly. Birco could sense the hatred that radiated off of the man. Mixed in with a badly inflated ego and lots of daddy issues. And there was a strange kind of…familiarity to him as well, as if they had met before. 

_Oh great, a Mandalorian. And the Jedi Council had accused him of having self-worth problems?_ It seemed to him that Mandalorians were the most arrogant group of egomaniacs in the galaxy. Always bragging about their fighting prowess, how they were expert Jedi killers. It always struck Birco as being quite at odds with reality, considering that the only Mandalorian who had ever shown any proficiency in Jedi slaying had been Jango Fett, a man who had lost his life to a Jedi, hours after receiving a beat down from another. 

Birco sighed before activating his lightsaber “Let’s just get this over with.” 

“You can’t hurt me, _Jetii_ ,” the Mandalorian sneered “I’m wearing a suit of pure beskar! It’s totally lightsaber proof!”

Birco raised an eyebrow, before making a throwing motion with his hand, as if he were tossing an invisible ball over his shoulder. Instantly, the Mandalorian went soaring into the air and went flying off of the nearby cliff, screaming all the way down. Birco strode over to the side and looked down, gazing dispassionately at the Mandalorian’s shattered body.

“Gee, it’s almost as if I have special powers that let me move things with my mind,” Birco noted dryly as he rolled his eyes “Really, you should be grateful it was me you picked a fight with. A really pissed off Dark Jedi could have done much worse, like strangled you, or burned you to a crisp with lightning, or slammed you into whatever happened to be around.

After all, a Force user doesn’t need a lightsaber to be dangerous.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for three reasons. 1, because I was feeling petty and I really, _really_ don't like Ordo. He's a violently unlikeable psycho with some severe mental issues and he murders children.  
>  2, Because that constant boasting about how beskar renders Jedi harmless really made me roll my eyes. They have the Force, and you can do some very creative things with that, and some very nasty things if you're using the Dark Side. Honestly, it seems to me that Traviss seem to forget that the Jedi can use the Force unless it's convenient for her characters. I.e, Bardan knocking down a door in Triple Zero, Etain moving the mines in True Colours, but aside from that first incidence, it's very rarely used offensively.   
> 3, because I'm trying to move past that writer's block I've had since October, and I was hoping that writing something short would help. Fingers crossed on that. 
> 
> Additional note, this isn't canon to my other fics.


End file.
